tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 10 ALL*STARS 2
''Smackdown's Big Brother 10: All*Stars 2 ''is the tenth season of the Tengaged reality series Smackdown's Big Brother that will premiere on the Tengaged website on August 2nd, 2013. The season has been slated to last 73 days long. Format The format remains largely unchanged from previous seasons. "HouseGuests" (contestants) are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition is guaranteed a week of safety and nominates two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest becomes Head of Household, he or she is ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition.HouseGuests usually also take part in weekly Have vs. Have-Not competitions in which they are divided into either the "Haves" or the "Have-Nots" depending on their performance in the competition. HouseGuests that become "Have Nots" for the week have to eat "Big Brother slop" along with a weekly food restriction (chosen by the viewing public), take cold showers, and sleep on beds that look like airplane seats. The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests. If the Veto winner uses this power, the person (Head of Household or M.V.P.) who nominated the vetoed player must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the nominees vote to evict one of the three nominees.This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host smackdownisblue. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household casts the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other HouseGuests. Unlike most other versions of , the HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely.The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by smackdown, after which the cycle begins again. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother.The final nine HouseGuests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations.Whereas in past seasons, the Jury is the last seven evicted HouseGuests. In a twist this season, one HouseGuest each week (ostensibly the one who is playing the "best game") is secretly chosen by the viewing public to be the "Big Brother M.V.P.". In the privacy of the Diary Room, this person nominates a third person to face eviction for the week; the choice is revealed to the remaining HouseGuests just prior to choosing players for the upcoming Veto competition. The identity of the week's M.V.P. is not told to the remaining HouseGuests; it is up to the M.V.P. to decide whether or not to divulge this information. In a further twist, during weeks four, five, and six Tengaged had chosen the third nominee. A second twist in the game, with the title "Expect the Unexpected," saw the return of a previously evicted HouseGuest. Tengaged were given an option between three of the previously evicted HouseGuests they would like to see return, and voted on which of the two they would like to see come back. The previously evicted HouseGuest returned on Day xx. Prizes The 13 All*Stars this season are competing for the main prize of A Gift. The winner of the series, determined by the Jury Of 7, would win the prize. Other than the main prize, various luxuries and prizes were given out throughout the season. Cast Have-Nots Voting History Third Nominee= Bottom Nominee